


Dor's Harem

by 1ns0mnia



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cowgirl Position, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spit As Lube, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ns0mnia/pseuds/1ns0mnia
Summary: The story of twelve very unique males who wind up working in a dragon's harem. This is who they are, how they got there, and what happens once they arrive.





	1. Character Roster

¬ January: A slim, brown stallion with soft brown eyes, feminine features, and a mane of long dark hair.

¬ February: A relatively small hairless boar with pale blue eyes, a heart tattoo on the back of his right hip, and two dogs--Passion, a blond border collie, and Patience, a gray husky--near him at almost every time.

¬ March: A predominantly green parrot with violet eyes, a red chest and stomach and inner arms and legs, an orange beak, red coloring just beneath his eyes, turquoise scales beginning mid forearm and shin, and a helluva lot of curves.

¬ April: A golden otter with blue eyes and a pseudo-formal style of dress.

¬ May: A white rabbit with crimson eyes, a slim build, and a habit of resting all his weight on one foot.

¬ June: A yellow-eyed orca with white coloring just above his eyes and running from his chin, down his chest and stomach and to his inner thighs and upper-inner arms.

¬July: A shameless red fox with green eyes, a stocky build, and a somewhat rounded shape.

¬ August: A swamp green lizard with pale yellow eyes and lighter coloring on his stomach, inner thighs, and the underside of his tale.

¬ September: A green-eyed panther with a shock of emerald hair and multiple gold earrings.

¬ October: A grey hyena with dark spots, orange eyes, and piercings on his ears, lip, brow, and navel.

¬ November: A large, amber-eyed badger with a white stripe running from each of his eyes up his forehead and down to his tail-tip.

¬ December: A heterochromic reindeer with blue and brown eyes and a tall, lean build, though his antlers are a large cause of the 'tall' bit.


	2. The Events Prior to April Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of April and Kalen Dor.

Percy Warren downed his fifth glass of vodka and staggered away from the bar, head buzzing, and towards the door leading up to the roof. Patrons weren't technically allowed to be up on the roof, but Percy had been going to the Que Relevée club almost every other night for eight months and hadn't ever become aggressive after having too much to drink, hell, he usually went in the opposite direction. He'd talked to the club owner after getting his phone number, Percy had given the man a good time and then asked if he could go up on the roof when he wanted to escape the crowds. Though probably a bit high on afterglow, the zebra had agreed. Percy had always had a way of persuading people, a small blue-eyed otter with fur like burnished gold, he looked both harmless and valuable, and his tongue was as quick as a fox's.

On the spectrum of bar to brothel, Que Relevée was pretty far on the right, with strip shows, private booths for making out, and no requirements about clothing other than that you had to be wearing  _ something _ . Percy took advantage of the last rule almost every time he went to the club, usually entering fully dressed, taking off various articles as he warmed up until he ended up with most of his clothes scattered throughout the club and no clothing below the waist, and then leaving wearing something from the lost and found, usually his own attire from a previous night sans the underwear, which never seemed to turn up anywhere.  _ Hell, _ thought Percy, looking out at the midnight Chicago skyline,  _ Some stud who works here probably uses my underclothes to help get it up before they pound their big-breasted girlfriend. You can't arouse 'em like I can, can you, Barbie? _

Percy had never found a girl pretty, especially not the bimbo porn stars he'd seen on occasion when looking for bigger, better things. The greatest attraction he'd ever had towards a female was one of his friends in the we're-all-queer-here clique of his junior year in highschool, she was a slim, flat fox who'd gone out with a muscular she-stud of a bear. As far as Percy knew, the two had gotten married after getting through college.  _ Gay is good, _ he thought, flipping open his notebook. Inside the notebook were countless drawings of all species, shapes, and sizes, all male and almost all erotic, Percy had doms, femboys, DILFs, lean switches, crossdressers, homecooked food types, and ripped bottoms who looked like they came straight from a bara comic.

Percy flipped to a new page and began sketching, the specimen in question was a draconic top-lean-switch, standing in a pool of water next to an apple tree, the drake held an uneaten apple in his left hand while his right rested on the back of his neck. The drake's textured shaft was knotted at the base and flat at the tip like a horse's and a small portion of the tip was dipped into the water of the pool, which gave a nice reflection of the dragon's underside: a smooth scrotum, muscular tail, and loose hole. Percy quickly finished the less interesting section, sketching out the remainder of the apple tree and drawing eleven fruit hanging from it. He gave the drake in the drawing an appreciative glance before closing his notebook and looking up.

Something was off. It was deathly quiet in the middle of one of the busiest cities in the world, and the shadows seemed deeper than normal. In the middle of that serene stillness, something felt distinctly absent, the shape of a missing person seemed etched into the empty space beside the door. Then time stretched, space bent, sound returned, and the space was filled, filled with a young drake about five-ten tall and twenty-eight years old; his right hand gripped the back of his neck tightly and his face was twisted in pain, a golden strand was wrapped around his left forearm, connected to a baseball-sized sphere of turquoise in his palm. The dragon opened his eyes just as the bond between the strand and the stone gave way, sending the fragile-looking orb gracefully downwards. In unusual circumstances, people find themselves unsure of how to react, thinking out of place thoughts, doing things instinctively that they rarely thought to do. Percy Warren did something very unusual for himself, he lunged forward and caught the stone. Any shock he might otherwise have felt for doing something so jockish and stupid was absorbed by the drake, who Percy slammed headfirst into as he caught the sphere. The drake winced, but he no longer looked like he was bedding a sadistic lion. Percy grabbed the dragon's left paw and laid the stone back in it, hand lingering over his surprisingly supple scales a bit longer than necessary. "You okay?" Percy asked, wondering why he wasn't freaking out.

"I'm uninjured, if that's what you mean. Where am I?" The drake's voice was oddly resonant, like music, and Percy flipped open his notebook and compared the two dragons as he replied.

"Chicago, Illinois, Mammalian Protectorate of America. Where'd you come from?"

"Shi-Kajjé, Mammalian Empire." The drake's golden eyes passed over Percy briefly. "Who are you?"

"Percy Warren, I'm an artist of sorts. You?"

The drake tensed, "Tell me, does your government have the backing of the Warkin?" Percy looked confused and the dragon sighed. "No guild of female magi who can kill you in a dozen different ways?" Percy shook his head. "Thank God. I'm Kalen Dor, an insurgent ex-mole in the Warkin, I got caught and barely managed to escape through a wormhole created by another insurgent, who was, of course, female. I got a free question, so it's your turn."

"What's the stone?"

"Part of a semi-enchanted necklace I was given by my best friend when I started working for the Warkin. When I went through the wormhole it had twelve stones: diamond, pearl, emerald, garnet, topaz, ruby, amethyst, sapphire, opal, peridot, citrine, and"—he held up the stone Percy had caught—"aquamarine. Given the state of the chain, I guess it broke on the way here." Kalen looked at the drawing in Percy's notebook, an arousing version of what he'd looked like when he appeared on the roof. "Are you a prophet?" He asked, looking down at Percy's largely unclothed body, "you're clearly not female. Do males have magic here?"

Percy snorted, "no, definitely not! As far as I know, we don't have magic here. I honestly don't know how I drew you. Hey, do you want to go back with me to my place and I can show you around here?"

Kalen pulled Percy up. "I think that would be nice." The two headed down from the roof and back into the Que Relevée, where Percy grabbed some clothes and paid for his food before they left and walked back down to his apartment. Once they got there, Percy removed most of his clothing once again and threw some box macaroni on the stove for Kalen. He then gave Kalen a possibly overthorough tour of the house, explaining things like sinks, showers, toilets, ovens, microwaves, refrigerators, freezers, and dishwashers before Kalen told him they had all those things where he came from too. "Oh, well," Percy said, "do you have these?" He pulled his drawing tablet off the desk and pressed a finger over Kalen's lips as he started to reply, "just one moment…" he pulled up his folder of completed drawings and handed the tablet to Kalen. "I'm guessing if you're living in the kind of society with an organized insurgence, you probably don't have time for fun things like looking at guys with little to no clothing." Kalen's cheeks were flushed with blood, the purple scales of his face taking on a redder tinge. "Yep," Percy began, "you've definitely never seen anything like this before." He pressed his hand against Kalen's crotch as he went to get the macaroni; Kalen let out a surprised "eep!" as he felt Percy touch his bulge, which throbbed at the sudden stimulation. Percy returned shortly with two bowls of cheesy noodles and the two of them sat down on the couch; Percy turned on the tv, showing a white-and-brown husky sparring with a large panther built like a bouncer. The martial arts scene from  _ The Matrix _ . "These are amazing!" Kalen had already gotten halfway through his bowl, devouring the food like he hadn't eaten in a week. Percy laughed, "if you think those're good, you've gotta try some that are made by someone who actually knows how to cook." Kalen gulped down the rest of the noodles and set his bowl down on the floor by the couch, but as soon as his lap was empty it was occupied by Percy's naked, golden ass. "Hey, hottie," Percy bent his neck back to speak, gazing closely at Kalen's lips and the tiny points of fang that poked out, "you wanna turn this"—he gestured to the TV— "off and take this to the bed?"

Kalen misinterpreted completely. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep"—he gave his crotch a quick, embarrassed glance—"given the current circumstances."

Percy "unintentionally" ground his hips into Kalen, "I was thinking," he began, talking in a sultry, affected tone and gently tracing Kalen's lips with a nail, "that we could put this nice mouth to use, and that we could get you into something more comfortable…and something less 'clothes'." Kalen was as red as a firetruck as Percy stood and slid his fingers under the drake's waistband, pulling him toward the bed and laying him down on it after he tore off Dor's shirt. Kalen swore as Percy undid his pants and slid them down to his knees; his attention diverted from the dragon's fine body, Percy looked to Kalen's face. Kalen's eyes were shut tight, his breath was coming out in uncontrolled pants, and his legs were squeezed tightly together before his only half-hard penis. Percy immediately felt like a shitty, selfish, oversexed bitch. "Kalen, hey, are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to?" For the fourth time in his life, Percy didn't know what to say, he just let all the shittiness, regret, and sense of I've-fucked-up-and-I-need-to-fix-it seep into his words. "God, Kalen, I'm sorry for assuming you and your dick wanted the same thing. I like you, I really do, and I wanted to make you feel good and, well… sex is something I'm good at."

Slowly, Kalen's breathing returned to normal and his eyes slid open, "I do want to do this, Percy, it's just that I've—" his ever-present blush intensified "—I've never done this before." Percy tried to hide how relieved he felt, though whether it was because he got to have sex (please let that not be the reason) or because he hadn't hurt Kalen and forever ruined any chance the two might have had together he wasn't sure.

"If you're a virgin, I think I'm gonna give you top. Although,"—he flung off his remaining clothes and climbed onto the bed, straddling Kalen on hands and knees—"perhaps dom would be a better term with the position I have planned." Percy ran his hands along Kalen's shaft and in moments it was rock-hard and throbbing, pre running down from the tip and around the small nubs of his textured cock, which was distinctly un-canine despite the large knot at the base. In a smooth sequence, Percy opened his mouth, pressed his tongue down as far as it could go, and engulfed Kalen's cock. The dragon dick throbbed and Kalen grunted, "Gah. Percy, you might want to cut to the main act before I y'know… cum." Percy let a few more drops of pre slide down his gullet before unsheathing Kalen's now spit-coated cock from his maw. "Fine by me now that you're all lubed up," Percy said, "I wanna be able to take that nice, fat knot." The otter crawled up until his respectable, six inch uncut man-meat was about even with Kalen's, then he stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucked until they were sufficiently lubricated, and inserted them into his ass, spreading them apart a bit to loosen him up enough for Kalen. "Ready, big guy?" Percy asked, though the drake was really only large by otter standards, "I'll need you to aim a bit so I don't poke myself in the balls."

Kalen exhaled and nodded, "okay," before guiding his dick by the base until it was lined up with Percy's anus. "I'm ready." Kalen felt Percy slowly lower himself onto his draconic shaft, giving Kalen time to acclimate to the feeling. Percy's ass squeezed involuntarily as he lowered another inch; Kalen's textured penis rubbed at his walls, generating a pleasure distinctly ___different __ _from any other cock or toy he'd felt. Kalen's hips bucked upward and he tapped Percy's prostate, he only held back a moan by biting down on his tongue and soon his hands came to rest on Percy's warm thighs. "I'll probably cum soon," Kalen said, "but can you please go faster?"__

____

Kalen pushed down hard on Percy, but the lean-muscled otter didn't budge, only smiled devilishly. "Only if you beg." Kalen squirmed, his lust warring with his pride. Pride had never been one of his greater vices, "please, Percy, I want to feel your tight hole around me! I want to plug you with my knot and then pump you full of seed, and I want to make you cum so hard that I'll have to lick your cum off my face!"

__

Percy raised himself up an inch, "satisfactory," he said. Then he slammed himself down as hard as he could again and again, Kalen's hips rose up to meet him, and each time Kalen's cock pressed against Percy's prostate and Percy's asshole tried and failed to get over Kalen's knot. "Hurry, Percy! I'm about to cu—" With a tearing, tooth-splitting pain, Percy slammed down and popped Kalen's knot inside him, aiming his cock towards Kalen's face as both shot their loads, Percy's semen almost forced out of him by the bulging knot pressed against his prostate. Both males were loud as hell, panting, moaning, grunting, swearing, and saying the other's name, but as their climaxes ended, Percy felt exhausted, and, feeling full and warm from Kalen's no-longer-virgin penis and his potent sperm, he laid down on his lover's chest, nuzzled his nose into the dragon's neck, and fell asleep. 

__

Percy dreamed of Kalen. The drake looked as he had on the drawing Percy had made mere moments before he appeared: he was standing in a pool, the water up to mid-thigh, one hand held an apple and the other held the back of his neck. The tree behind Kalen held eleven apples, just as in Percy's drawing. Suddenly, Kalen tossed the apple up in the air; Percy caught it unerringly, but it was no longer an apple, it was the turquoise stone Kalen had held in his hand when he'd appeared. The apples in the tree had shed their form as well, taking on the appearance of similar spheres of different materials, including diamond, pearl, emerald, garnet, topaz, ruby, amethyst, sapphire, opal, peridot, and citrine. The Kalen in the pool looked like a mirage, an obvious construct of Percy's mind, his voice was an echo of the real Kalen's, right down to the words, "A semi-enchanted necklace I was given by my best friend when I started working for the Warkin. When I went through the portal, it had twelve stones; given the state of the chain, I guess it broke on the way here."

__

"Where are the other stones?" Percy wondered aloud. At the sound of his voice, the scene shattered, fragments of the pool, tree, and Kalen spun off into darkness as the globes fell, growing smaller and smaller until they vanished from sight, landing on a much larger, slowly spinning globe: The Earth.  _ Where? _ Percy's thoughts sounded like they were underwater, they were loud, distorted, and echo-y. He felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, his mind twisted and bent as he heard—saw, felt, whatever—the thoughts of every living thing on Earth, and somehow managed to sift through them to find the gems. A walrus fisher on the east coast of Canada had found the pearl stone displacing the brain of a fish he'd caught in a net; A rat who worked as a geneticist in Russia had hit his head on the ruby when he went to bed one night; a sabertooth tigress in the U.K. had pawned the emerald off to an old polar bear who'd also found the garnet orb in a box of lightbulbs he'd ordered; A college-age badger had found the topaz in a bucket of mordent he'd been soaking some shirts in; the diamond sphere had been incorporated into the decorations of a cafe in Ohio; a Japanese jeweler had tried to sell the amethyst, but everyone thought it was an elaborate fake; a Ugandan farmer had broken his toe on the citrine and then counted it a blessing in disguise when he'd been able to sell it for five times as much as he made in a good year; the opal was being used as a crystal ball by a charlatan in Springfield; and peridot and sapphire hadn't yet been found by anyone as far as he could tell. Percy struggled to keep the information in his head as everything faded to black. He woke up to the incredibly distinctive smell of dried cum and a rather unpleasant soreness in his ass; Kalen's dick lay loosely in Percy's ass, no longer knotted or textured after Kalen's boner faded.  _ Damn, _ Percy thought,  _ I need a shower, actually, so does he. I think I'm gonna wake him up. _ As soon as he thought it, Kalen cracked an eye open and said drowsily, "I'm up." Percy gaped, wondering whether he'd accidently said his thoughts aloud. Kalwn's nose twitched.

__

"Of course you said your thoughts aloud, how else did you think I heard them?" Both Kalen's eyes were shut and he sounded like he was about to drift off, but Percy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him awake.

__

"Kalen!" he sounded frantic, "I didn't ask that question aloud!"  _ Can you hear this too? _ Kalen's eyes widened.

__

"Hold on," he said, "think again, but don't direct your thoughts towards me."

__

Percy did.  _ Please don't say you can hear this one! _

__

A few moments passed. "I didn't get anything. You did do it, right?" Percy nodded. "Now try to get into my thoughts, I think I might've brought some magic from my world here through the necklace, since you went to sleep last night I've been able to feel the sort of  _ identity _ of any object I touch."

__

Percy desperately hoped Kalen was right and that Percy wasn't just going crazy, he met Kalen's gaze and delved into him the way he'd delved into the Earth in his dream. Percy saw a white-robed fox giving him a necklace with twelve stones, the fox was Lian Dae, his best friend; he remembered a female cat, Silasco Shun, lifting her hand—a gesture he'd seen used before a dozen feats—to tear a hole in reality, a passage to escape the Warkin.  _ These aren't my memories, _ Percy realized, snapping back into his own body,  _ they're Kalen's _ . Percy was silent, for the second time in the past twenty-four hours, he didn't know what to say.

__

"I brought magic here," Kalen looked remorseful, but then his face brightened, "at least now I have some of my own to combat it." He held out his hand and all noise stopped, just like on the roof, and there was a sense of missingness, like there ought to be something in Kalen's palm. Then sound and shadow snapped back to normal and Kalen's hand wasn't empty. "What do you say," he asked, hefting the bowl of box macaroni he'd conjured, "that we go see if this magic I've brought has shown up anywhere else?"

__

Percy recalled his dream. "If it hasn't yet," he said, "then it will, but I think I know where. Besides," he added, "you're an excellent bedfellow. Now, how about we shower?"

__

  
  


__


End file.
